Dusk
by I-Married-My-Fandoms
Summary: Sami Clark is not just any ordionary 18 year old. He has a secret. He's a vampire. Cullen'sxOC sligt, canon pairs, JacobxOC all characters besides Sami belong to Stephanie Meyer, not mine, please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Sami Clark – Samantha or Samuel - Dusk 

Age: 18

Height: 5' 7"

Build: thin, lean, slightly curved

Hair: black with red, pulled back into a high ponytail or hanging in front of eyes

Eyes: light amber to dark onyx, also has dark circles under eyes

Skin: bronzed tan, but it glows in the dark and in the sun

Species: vampire

Creation date: some time around 3000 BC, 5000 years ago

Birthplace: Egypt, Cairo

Sex: male and female, wears drag till the time of sex change operation, then has sex changed to look more like the opposite sex – currently male, begun as a female

Living place currently: Forks Washington, USA

Chapter 1 – Sami Clark

His name was Samuel Clark, and he reminded me so much of Edward. They looked so different, but alike. He had the same topaz eyes, the same perfectly white teeth, the same dark circles under his eyes, but he was tan. He was only about three inches taller then I was, but he was as beautiful as any of the Cullen's, and had this charm about him that had all the girls, and to my shock, some of the guy's staring after him as soon as he walked into my first period class. He went and sat at the back of the room and I saw everyone shooting glances at him while class started. It was another boring lesson, and I tried not to look at Edward to see if he had noticed. Apparently he had though because as soon as class had ended, he was standing back by Samuel.

"What do you want here? This is the Cullen's hunting grounds and you shouldn't be here." Samuel just laughed. It was light, the border between being a male voice and a female one.

"Don't worry Edward, Carlisle said it was fine after all." He eyed me, but seemed to brush me off, continuing to speak only to Edward. "I'll be staying with you for a while. And it's nice to see you again Bella." He looked at me with a dazzling smile. I blinked. Had I known him? He laughed and reached a hand up, pulling his high ponytail out and letting his chin length hair fall around his face, then reached back and pulled up his hood. It was instantaneous.

"Sami?" I was astounded that I remembered him. It had been a while ago, still out in Phoenix. He hadn't changed at all, but now that I knew what he was, of course he didn't. He was one of the popular kids back in Phoenix and he acknowledged me back then with a nod once in a while, which I had found shocking. He was even more gorgeous now that I could actually fully see his face. He had always worn his hood no matter where he went because, now I understood, he had to hide his face in the sun. He laughed.

"Glad you remember me Bella. How are your parents?" Edward stiffened next to me; I could tell something was wrong.

"They're fine. We should be getting to class." He nodded and followed after us, and went into our calculus room. But here, he had to introduce himself. He took his hood down and tied his hair back up, showing his beautiful tanned face again.

"Hello everyone, my name is Samuel Clark, but please, just call me Sami. I recently moved here to be with the last of my family, the Cullen's because…" he looked away, sadly, "my parents recently died in a car accident out in Phoenix, so I moved here." He looked back up, that smile back on his perfect face. "So I hope that all of you welcome me just as warmly as you welcomed your last new student." He looked in my direction and I blushed. So he knew? Well after I left I bet he would. He took a seat in the back of the room and I struggled not to look back again. I caught Edward's eyes a few times and he was blatantly ignoring the lesson and looking back at Samuel. Looked like he was being protective of me again. Soon the bell rang again and we headed to our next class, Samuel wasn't in there with us, he had a different language. When lunch came around he was waiting for us by the door, a brilliant smile on his face still. Edward growled at him, baring his teeth. Samuel blinked.

"If you knew what was best," Edward started, leading me towards the lunch line, "you would keep away from us." Samuel just blinked.

"You really don't remember me…do you Edward?" Edward was caught off guard at this one and looked down at him.

"Why should I remember someone I've never met before?" his eyes were hard. Samuel just laughed.

"Poor Edward, it's a shame you don't remember. You use to be so fond of me." He smiled more and suddenly leaned over, his lips moving so fast, and his voice so low that I couldn't hear what he'd said. Edward's eyes widened.

"You can't be… but I thought that…" Edward was shocked for once; I remembered to keep that image stored away in my memory. Samuel chuckled again.

"Let's sit shall we? Then we can get this straightened out. And I've been meaning to say hello to Alice since I arrived." He had spotted Alice, already at the lunch table with a tray of food that she wouldn't eat. We walked over after Edward and I had gotten lunch, Samuel deciding just not to get anything at all. As soon as Alice saw us coming, she noticed Samuel, had the same reaction as Edward, but that soon passed.

"Sami?" she asked, a single eyebrow raised higher then the other. Samuel smiled and nodded as he sat down next to her. "You changed." she noted.

"I do that every couple decades." He shrugged. I looked at him confused but he waved me off with a look saying he would explain later.

"When did you get into town?" Alice asked.

"Late last night." Was the reply, "Went right to the house and saw Carlisle, so I'm staying with you. You're the last of my family supposedly." He laughed again and I had begun to like to hear his laugh. I reminded me of Edward's own laugh. I grew to know Samuel better by the end of the day. As Edward walked me to my car, I just had to ask.

"So, can I come over today?" he blinked.

"Of course. I'll pick you up after you get home, alright?" I smiled, nodded, and got into my truck, heading to Charlie's house. Thankfully it was pretty clear out today, but there was suppose to be rain later on tonight. I made it back, seeing that Charlie wasn't there and went to the kitchen. I scribbled a note and left it on the table, telling Charlie I would be at Edward's house and would be back for dinner, then headed back out to the front door. Edward stood outside, leaning against his silver Volvo waiting for me, his beautiful crooked smile plastered on his face.

"Let's go." I said as I walked over to his car, he was opening the door for me before I saw him move, but I'd grown accustomed to it. I got in and let Edward drive, only slightly noticing that the speedometer was reaching over 80 mph, when the speed limit was 35. It took us a fraction of the time it would have taken us if I had driven my truck… or even his Volvo. We were still a bit away from the house and the other part of the trip consisted of me, ridding piggyback style on Edward's back as he ran at un-humanly speeds through the woods. I wisely kept my head tucked against his shoulder blade so that I wouldn't get sick. That was bad enough the first time and I didn't want to do it again.

"We're here Bella." I opened my eyes and slowly slid off of his back so I could walk the rest of the way in. We walked to the front door of the beautiful hidden house and Carlisle was sitting there in the front room waiting for us.

"Hello Bella, glad to see you back again. So you met Sami today, right?" I nodded.

"Where is he?" I swear I saw Edward chuckle at my question. And I knew why.

"Hi Bella." The voice came from right behind my left ear and I jumped. Samuel stood there laughing. "Sorry, couldn't help it. You alright?" Edward had caught me, so of course I was okay. Esme walked down the stairs towards us, smiling a bit.

"Your room is ready for you Samuel." Samuel rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to respect your elders? I told you to call me Sami." He looked 18, but then again, that was only in 'human' years. He could be the oldest vampire there for all I knew. "I am." Came his voice, and then I realized it was directed towards me. I blinked. Could he read minds as well? "Yup." And everyone in the room, vampires included were staring at him.

"You can read thoughts?" Carlisle asked, coming over to where we were, and Esme was there in an instant.

"There are a lot of things that I can do that you can't." I was too curious.

"Will you tell us?" I asked. They glanced at me, but their eyes went back to Samuel.

"Tell you what? My story?" he shrugged. "Sure, I guess so, c'mon though, let's go sit down." We all walked over to the couch and were sitting on it as he began to tell his story.

"So you know, because Bella wouldn't know this, I was actually born a female, but I decided to change my sex every few decades and go by Sami for either Samuel or Samantha. I was born five thousand years ago in Cairo Egypt. I was a poor servant for the Pharaoh, and when the Pharaoh had seen that I had been having… relations with his favorite priest, I was stoned to death. Or so they thought. I'd lost so much blood they thought that I was surely dead, so they left me for the buzzards. The old ones found me, and took me in. They were attracted to my blood and the one who came closest first was so handsome. If I was to welcome death, it would surly be from him.

"He spoke to me and his voice was so soft and welcoming. He told me he wanted to save me, before the other old ones could get to me. I remember the pain well." He pulled his sweatshirt up over his head and then lifted his shirt. There, on his chest, right over his heart was a small scar that resembled a bite mark. He then pulled his shirt back down. "He left me with this, and told me that his name was Seth. He led the other old ones away and it took me a long time to transform. I don't really remember. Because I was already tanned, my skin stayed like this. But what I found amazing, as time went on, that normal vampires couldn't go out in the sun light without worrying about their skin reflecting the sun. Mine had done that already but differently because of my tan. It made my skin glow instead of shimmer like anyone with light skin. I fought the hunger so violently when I was first transformed because I was scared of what I had become. But I was also glad because this meant that I was immortal. I was just like the Gods and Goddess that I so worshiped. I still pray to them today. They helped me so much through that hard time and they still give me their grace when I need it today. I've come to terms with the other religions and found the one closest to mine would have to be the Wiccan's, with their high respect for the land and the elements." He smiled.

"I didn't lead a very eventful life, but I hope you enjoyed my tale." I looked around the room and everyone else was there as well. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. I hadn't realized that they also didn't know the story of Samuel.

"What powers do you have beside mind reading?" Esme asked.

"I have a bit of foresight, just like Alice, and I can control how people feel about me, not how they feel in general like Jasper. I also have a very good connection with the weather, can control the wind currents, and rain. I have telepathy and telekinesis so I can lift things with my mind," he raised his hand and a book that was sitting on the coffee table rose three inches off the surface before falling back to the table "and I have the ability to change my appearance a bit." I was amazed at how many things he could do. Then again, he was over five thousand years old. I noticed the time.

"Oh crap. I have to go or Charlie will wonder where I am and not cooking dinner when he gets home." Edward stood with me. "Bye everyone. It was nice seeing you again Sami." He smiled at me and I could feel myself blush just like when Edward smiled at me. That was odd, because no one else had ever made me feel like that before. Edward took me home and I was in the kitchen cooking dinner by the time Charlie arrived home from work.

"Bella?" he called from the front door.

"In the kitchen Dad." I pulled the chicken out of the oven and put it on the stovetop to cool down.

"That smells good Bell." He walked in looking hungry.

"Thanks Dad." We had a quiet dinner and afterwards I did my homework, got ready for bed and lay down to go to sleep. It was a quiet night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Sami's POV 

I looked out the window in my room where Carlisle was letting me stay for a while. It was a beautiful view and the moon was full. I wanted to go, to roam, but it was getting late, and I needed to meditate. I did so every night. But there was a knock on my door. I looked up.

"Enter." I was sitting in a large leather chair that was facing the window. It was just as elegant as the master bedroom, and was kept like such. Carlisle always kept this room for me when I wanted to stop in because he new that I needed it. Edward walked into the room, I could tell by his sent. I was partially amazed that no one had noticed my sent yet. I had changed it so I smelt like a human. I gave myself a little make over after I had left school as well, my eyes had gone from the gold they were before to a dark brown, I had gotten rid of the bags under my eyes and I looked positively human.

"Sami." Edward's voice was light as he walked in and around so he was in front of me. I knew what he wanted. Sex. They all did. The women and the men both did. It was something about me, I made people want to fuck, or get fucked by me. Edward wanted to fuck. I rolled my eyes and moved over to the bed that I required Carlisle to keep in there for me. Having the bed was easier when they wanted to fuck, and it was easier for when I needed to meditate. I lay down and waited, I was sure I would get more visitors then just Edward tonight. It would be a long, long night.

It was six am before I had realized it. I was right; it had been a long night. I had gotten a visit from everyone once, and Carlisle and Edward twice. It made me very tired. I dressed and looked outside. Everyone had left to go hunting because of the sun, but I decided to stay here. I had heard there was a beach near by, and I wanted to sun bathe. I grabbed my bathing suit, a towel and some sunglasses. It was a quick trip and I had known instantly when I had reached the beach, that there were werewolves near by. I didn't mind. I just needed to dull my senses. So long as I couldn't smell them as much, it was fine. I walked down to the beach, seeing a few people here and there, but I ignored them. I knew they were staring but I kept walking. I was in my black swimsuit and some flip-flops; my hair was down today, hanging in front of my eyes. I went, put my towel down and then went for a quick swim. It was only about ten minutes before I got back out and lay down on my towel, just so happy to be in the sun. I remember the old days, when I was still in Egypt, lying out in the sun for hours when I didn't have to work for the Pharaoh.

"Look out!" I opened my eyes and caught the ball headed towards my head. It was a volleyball. There were three dark skinned boys over by the volleyball court. I sat up, holding the ball up.

"This yours?" I asked, standing up slowly. One of the boys came over, and despite his dark skin, he was blushing.

"Y-yeah. Uh, wanna play with us? We need another guy." I smiled and stood up straighter, tossing the ball back to him. I could tell from here he was a werewolf. So were his two friends. This would be fun.

"Sure. Don't have anything better to do. I'm Sami by the way, nice to meet you." The boy nodded.

"Jacob Black, over there is Quil and Embry." I nodded to the two other boys.

"Let's play, shall we?" I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and walked over to the open space next to Jacob. This would be easy.

And it was.

"How the hell did you do that?" Quil asked as I spiked the last point. It had been way over my head, but I somehow had gotten to it and spiked it.

"That was amazing!" Embry said, he was smiling, I could tell, all of them had been checking me out. I didn't mind. I could heat my skin up a bit to be a normal human temperature so they could touch me, for a short amount of time. I would feel cold to a bunch of werewolves anyway. We all walked over to where Jacob had his cooler, he tossed Quil and Embry a water.

"Want one Sami?" I wouldn't drink it, but I could thing of a way that would cool me off and get them all hot.

"Sure," I said with a smirk. Jacob threw me one and I caught it easily. I smirked more, opened the bottle and feigned taking it to my lips, but then poured it over my head and down my chest. I saw all three of them stop what they were doing to stare at me. A strand of hair stuck to my face and I smiled, according to my nose, they all were enjoying the sight of me covered in water. Being shirtless helped. The cold water made my nipples hard and I shivered a bit, smiling more.

"Uh, I need to go take a swim," Jacob suddenly said, and Quil and Embry were nodding along with him.

"Me too," Embry had taken his shirt off and was heading towards the ocean with Jacob.

"Wait up!" and Quil was running after them. I smiled more, they were nice boys. I wondered which one of them would ask to fuck me first. They came back after a few moments and stood there, showing off their tanned physiques, and they were all dripping wet. I smirked; they all looked pretty good to me, but Jacob really caught my eye. He was the tallest out of the three of them, and the most well built. I suddenly stiffened. I was getting a vision of the future. Carlisle, Esme, they saw me with the werewolves… and Edward, so infuriated. Everyone was upset with me, and Carlisle would not allow me back in the house anymore. Not while I wanted to associate with them.

"Fuck…" I muttered under my breath. Jacob was close enough to hear me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to me on my towel.

"I… just got a call." I looked down towards my flip-flop covered feet. "I've… kinda been kicked outta my house. Because I'm hanging out around here." He looked shocked. "But I'll be fine." I smiled up towards him. "I was only staying with them for a little while, I'll be able to find a new place in no time." He looked at me.

"Who were you staying with?" I knew he wouldn't like it.

"The Cullen's." I spoke so quietly that the other two couldn't have possibly heard me. Jacob looked at me with wide eyes, realization spreading across his face. "Don't judge me before you know me. I'm not part of their coven, and if they're considered vegetarians, then I'm a vegan." I smiled at my self. "I'm the oldest vampire you'll ever meet… and I haven't had any blood in more then three thousand years. So don't worry. I'm not going to do any harm. I barely have the strength to live let alone do harm. And I know you can't tell I'm a vampire because I changed my sent." I was looking away from him. "Just don't tell the other's okay? I'd hate for your pack to find out about this. I try my hardest not to die every day due to starvation, I wouldn't want a pack of werewolves to finish me off before the gnawing hunger does." He reached over and put a hand on my shoulder after a moment, it was so warm! I shivered a bit, because I hadn't been expecting him to put his hand anywhere on me now that he knew.

"You can stay with me, at my house, alright? But it'll get out soon. As soon as I transform, they'll know everything." I nodded and looked up to him.

"Thank you," was my quick reply before I leaned up and lightly kissed him on the cheek. I saw his face go red and he looked away quickly. That may have been too much, but then he looked back and pressed his lips against mine in a short, sweet first kiss. Too bad the other's had noticed then.

"Jacob!" it was Embry's voice, and he sounded angry. Quil looked just as angry as Embry sounded. I laughed.

"If you all wanted me, you should have just said so, I don't mind sharing." I knew that would get them. I was careful, very careful. Embry had gotten there first and had his lips pressed against mine, forcing my mouth open. I made sure that it wasn't really venom in my mouth when he did so, otherwise he might taste the difference in my mouth. Quil was quick to pull Embry away and take his place. That kiss was just as intense. Jacob pulled them both away and gave me a moment, to which I was grateful for. Who knew teenage boy's had so much pent up passion?

"We should start heading back to my house." Jacob was still holding them back. I laughed and nodded, but stood up, gathering my towel with me. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Jacob's POV 

It was suppose to be a normal day at the beach. And it was, until we spotted him. Quil, Embry and I were playing beach volleyball down at the courts when I noticed him, sunbathing. I thought maybe he was someone else at first, like another person who lived near by or something, but he was just too tan. The volleyball bounced off my head as Quil hit it over the net.

"Look out!" I called out, afraid that the unsuspecting sunbather wouldn't notice. As soon as he sat up, and I saw his face, I felt it happening. I was imprinting with him. At first I was shocked, but if then I thought, if I was meant to imprint with a male, then it must be for a reason.

"This yours?" he was holding the ball out, I hadn't realized that he had gotten up.

"Y-yeah. Uh, wanna play with us? We need another guy." My face felt really hot all of a sudden, and I didn't know why.

"Sure. Don't have anything better to do. I'm Sami by the way, nice to meet you." I smiled. Sami, that was a nice name. I'm guessing it was short for Samuel.

"Jacob Black, over there is Quil and Embry." I just remembered my friends over there, and they waved.

"Let's play shall we?" his voice was so beautiful, I just wanted to listen to it always. Sami took the open space next to me, and I smiled warmly. He was so perfect; I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Before I knew what had happened, we had won the game.

"How the hell did you do that?" Quil asked as Sami spiked the last point. It had been way over his head, but somehow, he had managed to spike it.

"That was amazing!" Embry sounded too excited. I wanted to glare at him, to tell them both to back off, but they were my friends… and didn't know that I had imprinted with him. We went over to where I usually kept the cooler, opened it and tossed one to Embry and Quil, then held another up.

"Want one Sami?"

"Sure." I tossed the bottle to him and he caught it. Just as I was pulling out another bottle for myself, he opened the top and brought it up to his lips, but instead, dunked it over his head and down his chest. I dropped my bottle in the sand and stared at him. Fuck. That was hot as hell! His hair was dripping now and there were beads of water running down his chest, over his nipples which, oh god, they were hard. Speaking of hard, I started thinking with my _other _head.

"Uh, I need to go take a swim." I dashed to the ocean.

"Me too!" Embry called, we were both heading off to the ocean as quickly as we could. Quil struggled to take his shirt off.

"Wait up!" Quil called, and like that I was in the cold water of the ocean. I dove under the water and brushed the hair from my eyes, then rose up to be half out of the water. It certainly got my, er… to solve my problem from before. I slowly swam back to the beach, seeing the others follow me. I went out and grabbed a towel to dry off. Sami was looking off into the distance, like something had his focus and it was just out of sight.

"Fuck…" his voice was low; I'm sure the others couldn't have possibly heard him.

"What's wrong?" I went and sat down next to him on his towel. I was thrilled with the closeness.

"I… just got a call." He looked down towards his flip-flop covered feet. "I've… kinda been kicked outta my house. Because I'm hanging out around here." I raised my eyebrow in mild shock. Kicked out of your house for hanging out on a beach? Who has ever heard of that? "But I'll be fine." He smiled up towards me. "I was only staying with them for a little while, I'll be able to find a new place in no time." My brows came together, a line creasing my forehead.

"Who were you staying with?" he seemed to regret having me ask him that question… as if he hadn't wanted me to ask.

"The Cullen's." his voice was low, and as soon as he'd said the name my eyes were widening. The Cullen's? He couldn't possibly be serious! "Don't judge me before you know me. I'm not part of their coven, and if they're considered vegetarians, then I'm a vegan." A vampire who didn't drink blood? Things were just getting weirder and weirder by the moment. "I'm the oldest vampire you'll ever meet… and I haven't had any blood in more then three thousand years. So don't worry. I'm not going to do any harm. I barely have the strength to live let alone do harm. And I know you can't tell I'm a vampire because I changed my sent." His eyes just wouldn't seem to meet mine, like he was ashamed or something. "Just don't tell the other's okay? I'd hate for your pack to find out about this. I try my hardest not to die every day due to starvation, I wouldn't want a pack of werewolves to finish me off before the gnawing hunger does." I reached over and put a hand on his shoulder after a moment, and he shivered a bit; I guess he hadn't been expecting me to put my hand anywhere on him now that I knew.

"You can stay with me, at my house, alright? But it'll get out soon. As soon as I transform, they'll know everything." He nodded and looked up to me finally.

"Thank you," and he lightly kissed me on the cheek. I felt my face warm up again and I looked away as quickly as I could. He just kissed me! I couldn't believe he kissed me! I looked back at him, he seemed to shy away but I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. I wanted the first kiss to be something to remember… something loving and sweet and enjoyable and…

"Jacob!" it was Embry's voice, and he sounded angry. Quil looked just as angry as Embry sounded. I glared at them. I wasn't going to share my Sami. Wait… my? When did he become my property? Oh right… when I imprinted with him.

"If you all wanted me, you should have just said so, I don't mind sharing." I stared at him, amazed by what he'd said. Before I knew what had happened, Embry was on top of him! If I was correct in assuming that he had his tongue down Sami's throat… I was just about ready to kill Embry. Thankfully, Quil pulled Embry off of him, but then, to my shock, he started kissing Sami next! I pulled them both away from Sami by their hair, both boys complaining at the treatment, but I just growled at them and they shut up. Sami looked totally breathless, like he's just come up from drowning, because I was not willing to admit that he enjoyed any part in that.

"We should start heading back to my house." I was still holding Quil and Embry away from Sami and he just nodded with a laugh, gathering his things. I instructed Quil and Embry to take the ball, the net, and the cooler back to Emily's because they weren't allowed to set one foot on my land till I said further notice, and I would know if they had. I was either going to enjoy this, or regret it completely.


End file.
